Fate
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: There is a very important lesson learned from dealing with fate. But for our dear Boq, that came too late…


_a/n:_ If you read the Wicked novel, I think you'll get this. If you read the Wizard of Oz book, I'm pretty sure you'll get this. If you read The Tin Woodsmen of Oz, I love you.

_

* * *

_

_There is a very important lesson learned from dealing with fate. But for our dear Boq, that came too late…_

The morning had been cool and dewy. The sun was shielded by dark clouds, the perfect day to sleep in. But for Boq the morning was already filled with fulfilling every need that the Munchkinlander's governor needed. This was his normal, boring routine. His heart broke every time he saw Nessarose writing away another law or restriction. Of course he was always by her side, so it was odd the day when she shooed him away.

Walking out into the dark hallway, he wondered what she was doing that could possible so bad. He was there when she cut off the northern supplies. He was there when she ordered the young man who stole a loaf of bread for his poor family a lifetime in jail. He was there for everything…how bad could this one be?

Temptation was strong as he walked down the hall, away from her study. He was startled when he saw the beautiful, yet headstrong Nimmie Amee coming towards him. Her hair was pulled back in a high up do and her make up was running. She put her hand up to her face as he walked past and picked up her step to Nessa's study. If Boq wasn't beyond interested before, he sure was now. Sneaking back to Nessa's study and slowly creaking open the door, he watched the scene unfold.

"You know why I've called you here, correct?" Nessa's voice was harsh.

"Please, Madame, don't do this!" Nimmie cried, which was unheard to do in front of a monarch. "You don't understand!"

"Understand?" Nessa didn't look at her as she shifted through scrolls, "Of course I understand. You and this woodman fellow, whatever you feel, is just infatuation. Nothing but a sack of lies."

"I love him." Nimmie quietly announced. "I know I do."

"Poppycock." Nessa laughed at her own speech. "You still will work with me here, Ms. Amee, and whether you enjoy it or not. You are my servant, not Mr. Chopper's."

Nimmie nodded, silently wiping a tear, and left before Nessa could dismiss her. On her way out she looked Boq up and down.

"I hope you don't fall in love too." Nimmie heavily said.

"I…I won't…" Boq stuttered, lying through his teeth.

The two had never had a strong friendship, but he felt like he should hug her, comfort her. But she ran too fast for him to catch up, and the Munchkin girl was soon out of sight. Nessa was soon calling him back in.

"Please get the box on top of the bookshelf, Master Boq." Nessa pointed up to where the box was, now looking over a scroll.

He didn't expect it to be as heavy as it was, but he found himself falling backward. He had to jump off the stepping stool and steady himself with his right foot. He placed the box next to Nessa, who ordered him to open in.

Inside was a gleaming silver axe with a silver handle. It sparkled against the sun. Why Nessa's need for an axe was strange, figuring she could never use one.

"What are you going to do with the axe?" Boq questioned.

"Do you want to know, Master Boq?" Nessa's smile actually scared him. "First, I'm going to enchant it. Do you know how? I'm going to put a spell on it, so it won't cut trees…but flesh. Do you know what I'm going to do next, Master Boq? I'm going to give it back to dear ol' Nick Chopper."

"Madame, you can not!" Boq protested, picking up the box and holding it to his chest. "This is murder!"

"It's protection!" Nessa screamed, which again scared him. "I'm saving her from this silly obsession with love!"

"You are being selfish, Miss Nessa!" Boq matched her tone.

Nessa turned her chair around and stared out the window. Once again, he felt like he needed to comfort Nessa too. Damn, his politeness with women. Taking in a deep breath, he tried to help his governor.

"Madame, look at me." Boq said as he put down the box. "Madame?"

"I'm going through with this spell." Nessa did not turn. "It's for her own and my own good."

Boq stepped over some books and scrolls to get in front of her. Her face was stone, growing old with power. The girl he knew had died and some power hungry witch had taken over. That scared him the most.

"This is not who you are, Madame." Boq got down on his knees to meet her eye. "You and I both know this. Don't do this."

"I need…"Nessa started, but Boq put a finger to her lips.

"No, you don't." Boq smiled, just to make her see everything wasn't as bad as she thought.

Being quite bold, he wrapped his small arms around Nessa's neck, and surprisingly, she fell into it. He rubbed her back, still not sure where this hug was going or what it even met. It was a string of connection, not much but some. Hopefully it would show Nessa that she could not go through with this, that she was a woman, not a creature.

"I want to deserve you." Nessa whispered into his ear. "But I know I can not."

"I know a way you can." Boq whispered back.

Nessa let go of him and looked him in the eye. It seemed she understood, and allowed him to step back over the mess and grab the box. He knew that he shouldn't have played with her emotions, but he had to. He would not let a young girl like Nimmie lose someone she loved so dearly.

"Where does this Nick Chopper live?" Boq asked.

"Give it to Ms. Amee." Nessa's voice changed into a softer, sadder tone.

Nodding, even though she could not see him, he left the room. Leaving the door open, just in case, he went to find Ms. Amee. Something inside of him kept telling him this was not right, that somehow he had changed the course of fate. But that was silly; no one can change the course of fate.


End file.
